That Moment!
by DenseScribbler
Summary: We all have those moments where we finally realize something and Ash Ketchum was no different. Ash Ketchum x Serena / Satoshi x Serena. Amourshipping.


**Hey again. It's been a while since I last posted a story about these two. So, of course, I'm very rusty at this with being so busy. So don't be too harsh! Anyway, here's an early Christmas present to those Amourshippers out there! It's just a small thing to help me get back into writing. (And yes, it's pretty bad but I tried and I'm happy.)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but if I did, Ash would totally be a Master by now.**_

* * *

 **That Moment!**

Ash had a lot of moments in his life where things confused the boy. It was no secret he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but his strategies seemed unique and effective for someone like him! There were many things that Ash didn't have any clue about and it caused his companions to seem so surprised. Whether it was the regions champion (Diantha) in which he never heard of or the entirely new Rhyhorn Races that were a thing in the Kalos Region.

But, this wasn't new for anyone who met Ash. Albeit, clueless at times, he liked to take things head on. Like the time when he wanted to face Viola at her gym. When Clemont asked if he had any idea where the Santalune Gym was and he responded back, confidently, "No clue. Of course, I don't." Ash had zero clue on where the location of the Gym was or any place in this region in which had had barely landed at. Yet that didn't stop him from boasting so loud as if he knew.

It's just how he is. If you aren't up-front and forward with him, it may take forever for this ten-year-old to ever find out.

In fact, there were new things all around for him to learn and discover about in this area. Throughout his journey in Kalos, many events took place which also caused him to grow as well. From traveling the region and making friends to gaining gym badges and combating Team Flare's intentions; a lot took place. The journey was so much fun for him and the experience will last always with him and Pikachu.

However, there's one moment where Ash Ketchum will remember for sure. From taking his first steps in Kalos to now boarding his plane to head back home, it was a moment he did not see coming.

If things didn't involve battles, Pokémon, or food, you may be out of luck with the kid. Yet, with just one moment, even oblivious Ash figured out something that many would never guess or give credit to the proud trainer. He went from being confused to understanding things in an instant.

It was when his companion, Serena, kissed him before she boarded and parted ways. It wasn't just some kiss either. Serena did so in front of the entire group. The honey-blonde performer kissed Ash Ketchum with the confidence that she had built throughout their journey. And she wasn't going to miss the chance to do so either - especially after how she felt about him.

But for the trainer from Pallet Town, he understood what she was trying to tell him. Being her companion for the entire journey in Kalos, had Ash known she felt this way about him? Simple answer: not a chance. It never went through his mind one bit. Of all the people, it would be last on his mind, actually.

And yet, here he was. Completely shocked. Caught off guard. Confused. It took him a few seconds to register what was happening. This was something new to him, unlike Pokémon battles. So, he stood there, a bit frozen as his friend just kissed him.

It was a different experience. But at the same time, he began understanding as well. He knew about people having feelings for one another, sure. He knew about people being couples; getting married. These things were obvious. Now them being important to him? Not as much as Pokémon were! But, he knew they were there. Ash just wasn't keen in this department nor would he ever be one to have these types of things pop into his mind.

Still. Ash Ketchum understood what his friend was trying to tell him. She liked him. Cared about him in a way that was more than simply a friend.

Serena felt strongly about him. He made an impression on her way back when they first met at that camp. His words of encouragement - the way he was and looked at life - the kind person she grew to know - the caring way he loved his Pokémon and friends. The list could go on and on in her eyes. It wasn't just some crush she felt. It was real feelings and this kiss showed that to everyone, especially Ash.

And he knew this now. It was a bold move. And it all happened in a few seconds. With him understanding how she felt and what she did before leaving, Ash appreciated her act. He watched her go down the escalator with a smile. She may have been heading somewhere else, but he knew this moment was something he wouldn't just forget. The trainer was known for caring. So, when it came to Serena, and until they would meet again, Ash knew he would care about her much more.


End file.
